Reports can be fun!
by Katani-chan
Summary: RAPR fic, set back when they were in training. Slash, obviously. Don't like, don't read. R&R please.


  
  
Discaimer: If I owned IZ, ZIm would catch the Tallests making out. Has he? No? Well, then I don't own it.  
  
Warning: Slash. Don't like it, don't read it.  
  
AN: This is set at the beginning of the academic/training-type-thing year. Yeah. And don't bug me about spelling, please. I don't have Word on this comp.  


**Reports can be fun!**

  
Tyn sighed as he layed back on his rather useless bed. Irkens did not require sleep, but some did it anyway. He'd much rather read or study than waste his time sleeping. Hearing a knock on the door, he got up. As he opened it, he was confronted with a tall red-eyed irken. It was obvious that the red-eyed one was trying to intimidate him, but it wasn't working, as Tyn was the same height. Groaning in irritation, he looked at the irken who'd just sat on the other bed in the room.  
  
"I have to share quarters with you?"  
  
The red one shrugged.  
  
"Looks like it. I'm Iry, stay on your side of the room or I'll rip your arm off."  
  
Tyn sat back on his bed, a book coming out of his pak.  
  
"I'm Tyn, interrupt my studies and I'll slip poison into your nachoz."  
  
They studied each other for a moment, red eyes staring into purple, before they both shrugged and turned to their own activities.  
  
~~~~~Many months later~~~~~  
  
Tyn let the heavy book drop onto his desk with a loud 'BANG!', shocking Iry out of his nap. Tyn rolled his eyes and began looking through the book for the section he needed.  
  
"I can't beleive you bother with that sleep stuff, Iry. It has no purpose."  
  
"Oh yeah? It helps you heal faster, for one thing. Besides, what good is knowing about ancient Irken culture? It's useless, and old. Plus those books about it smell funny."  
  
Tyn just kept looking for the page he needed.  
  
"Actually, it does have a use, and a far better one than _sleeping_. However, it's not one that your wormy brain could possibly understand, so I won't waste my breath trying."  
  
Iry narrowed his eyes, growling. Tyn simply ignored him and began researching for his report; The Effects of Natural Reproduction and Why it was so quickly replaced with Artificial Reproduction. It wasn't due for more than a week, but Tyn figured he'd need the time, especially if he was going to go through with an idea he'd had for the report.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next day, after he'd gotten back from his classes, Tyn confronted Iry.  
  
"Iry."  
  
Iry rolled over and glared at Tyn.  
  
"What do you want, Tyn? I'm trying to sleep."  
  
Tyn supressed a growl, it wouldn't help him to aggravate Iry.  
  
"I need help with my report."  
  
"So get someone from your class."  
  
"I can't, we're not allowed to."  
  
"Well, why does it have to be me?"  
  
"Because you're the only one I know outside of my class. Come on, you don't have to do any reading, or even thinking."  
  
Iry eyed Tyn suspiciously.  
  
"Then what _do_ I do?"  
  
"All you have to do is stay still while I preform a few experiments on you."  
  
"And what does this have to do with your report?"  
  
"Data. It'll be easier to write it after seeing the effects for myself, not just reading them from a book."  
  
"What do I get out of it?"  
  
"I'll give you half of my credits."  
  
Iry's eyes widened. He knew for a fact that Tyn had been saving up his credits all that year, at least.  
  
"Alright, deal."  
  
Tyn nodded and grabbed his notetaker, walking over to where Iry was still laying on his bed. He sat down next to Iry, and began removing the other Irken's uniform. Iry's eyes widened and he tried to pull it back down, but Tyn smacked his hands away.  
  
"You need to stay still, Iry."  
  
Tyn continued to remove the uniform, along with Iry's boots and gloves. Iry sat up, his face directly in front of Tyn's.  
  
"Just _what_ is this report about, again?"  
  
Tyn pushed Iry back down onto the bed, and made sure his notetaker was set to record Iry's reactions.  
  
"The Effects of Natural Reproduction and Why it was so quickly replaced with Artificial Reproduction."  
  
Iry's eyes widened.  
  
"E-excuse me?!"  
  
Tyn blinked as he reached for one of Iry's antenni.  
  
"I'm not going to repeat myself, Iry. Now just stay still already, I need to do my report."  
  
Iry obeyed, and tried to keep focused on the credits he'd be getting when this was all over, but it was really hard to focus on anything with Tyn stroking his antenna like that....  
  
Tyn watched as Iry relaxed almost immediatley when he began stroking the other Irken's antenna. He soon took his other hand and began stroking both antenni, which caused Iry to groan strangely. Curious, Tyn kept going, listening to the strange noises Iry was making.  
  
After a few mmore moments of that, Tyn glanced at his notetaker, he'd forgotten what he needed to do next.  
  
_Ah, yeah..._  
  
Tyn leaned closer to Iry, his hands still stroking the antenni, and slowly ran his tongue up Iry's chest, making him shudder and groan again. Tyn repeated that step a few more times, in various places. He seemed to get a better reaction near Iry's throat than the rest of his upper body, so he remained there for a while.   
  
As Tyn began licking Iry's antenni, the red-eyed irken groaned and opened his eyes. Tyn was too busy watching how the antenni quivered when he licked them to notice Iry glance at the notetaker, smirking at what was supposed to happen next. Suddenly, Tyn found himself on his back, with Iry leaning on top of him, licking and nipping his skin feverishly. Tyn didn't even have time to ask Iry what he was doing before the other Irken had pressed his mouth against Tyn's, entwining their tongues. Tyn suddenly realized what Iry was going to do, but decided that it would be good for his report. Besides, he couldn't have gotten out from under Iry if he'd wanted too...  
  
~~~~  
  
When Tyn woke up he looked at Iry, who was still sound asleep. Grinning slightly, Tyn began looking for his notetaker. He was halfway under Iry's bed, trying to grab the small machine when he felt something pinch his ass. His head shot up in surprise, which caused him to smack it against the bottom of the bed.  
  
"Ow! Frag, Iry, why'd you do that?!"  
  
Iry just snickered and pulled Tyn out from under the bed.  
  
"What were you doing down there, Tyn?"  
  
"Trying to get my notetaker. You knocked it off the bed last night."  
  
"Actually, I think you did. You were squirming an awful lot."  
  
Tyn blushed a little, then quickly turned and retreived his notetaker.  
  
"Iry, if you'll excuse me I have a report to write."  
  
Iry layed back on his bed, smirking at Tyn as the purple-eyed alien began typing.  
  
"Y'know Tyn, I think I'll let you keep your credits."  
  
Not looking up from the console, Tyn snorted.  
  
"Oh, really? What's the catch Iry?"  
  
"We do that again, next time we have a day off."  
  
Tyn spluttered and accidentaly deleted his report. Iry laughed, while Tyn tried desperatly to see if the computer managed to save the file. When he found that it hadn't, Tyn glared at Iry.  
  
"I'm going to kill you."  
  
Iry smirked.  
  
"Not if I get you first."  
  
Iry jumped off the bed, across the room, and landed next to Tyn, who immidiatly lunged for Iry's throat. Iry dodged and kicked at Tyn's legs. Tyn tripped, falling on top of Iry, who quickly flipped them over. Smirking, Iry looked down at Tyn.  
  
"Hmm, this sure seems familiar."  
  
"Get off me, Iry."  
  
"Mmm, no."  
  
Iry leaned closer to Tyn and licked the purple-eyed Irken's antenna, causing Tyn to gasp. Iry ran his tongue down along Tyn's cheekbone, stopping to kiss him deeply. Just as they surfaced for air, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey, Iry, you in there? You were supposed to be at the food court half a cycle ago, we've all been waiting."  
  
Iry quickly rolled off Tyn and over to his uniform. Throwing it on, he slid the door open.  
  
"Sorry Lur, slept in. Give me a moment, I'll be right there."  
  
"Sure. Hurry up though, or you'll get stuck paying for the nachoz."  
  
Iry closed the door again and adjusted his uniform, making sure is was on properly. Glancing at Tyn, who was sitting in fromt of the console again, he smirked.  
  
"Next day off is in five turns."  
  
Tyn rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll never get a moments peace, will I?"  
  
Laughing, Iry walked out the door.  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awww, they're so damned kyuute! I have so much fanart of these two now, and Otaku Mascots. My fave so far is the one where they're hugging, but if you click on them, Red pinches Pur's butt. It's so amusing. I make all my RAPR mascots myself, except for one my friend GlassDragon made. If you'd like one, just email me and I'll send it. Well, review please! Oh yeah, and a quick message for all you flamers out there: Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries. Have a nice day! 


End file.
